Faithful Companion
by Rain that fell from the sky
Summary: As Gaara returns to Suna from a mission he finds a two tailed cat. Seeing the cat in stable condition he tries to return back to his original objective...the cat follows. Is this cat sain?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha…**

* * *

Kirara had took it into her pleasure to see her Master's family grow, and the Death of them as well, but she still remained loyal to her beloved and long dead Master, Sango, but sadly it was the time where Demons had began to lessen and therefore so did the any bonds humans had with any Demons, that had included Kirara…she would protect the lineage of Sango…but as this went on and on…Kirara began to crave the human attention, she was getting very lonely. She had once tried to approach the children that were now, great great grandchildren of Sango and Miroku, but their eyes had widened in fear, this world was not like once before…where everyone knew of demons…they were also slowly turning into myths as well…

At Dark Kirara had went to the cave of one of her previous Masters…the Creator of the Shikon no Tama…Midoriko…

Kirara layed onto the ground and slowly fell into a slumber…

''Kirara…you have done so much…Helped me with my fights, aided Sango and watched over her family…Sweet Kirara…" Kirara slowly opened her eyes and saw Midoritko hovering above her, in a pale glow.

"Meow…"

"Shh, Kirara close your eyes…" Midoriko gently place her hands over Kirara eyes, "Go back to sleep, and when you awaken…hopefully you'll be in a world where you wont grow lonely…"

Kirara has slowly slipped back into a slumber once again…

**XxXxX**

After the return from Konoha, he has changed, he was not that once blood thirsty being…

He sighed, it will take the village quite some time to get used to him. Many still fear and loathe him, not much can change from that at the current moment…

Gaara continued to run threw the desert that will eventually lead him back to Suna, but as he spotted this unnatural lump of sand he stopped in his tracks, as he walked up to the matted animal, he can see that it was a feline…with two tails…Getting no bad vibe from this animal, Gaara picked up this feline and held it up. The cat than opened its eyes, his eyes emerald eyes met with wide Orange ones. This…was unusual…

The cat struggled into his hands and jumped away from his grasp. As the feline landed on its feet back onto the ground it shook the sand off the best it could. Feline was of beige color from what his eyes could see under the remnant of sand, sporting itself black paws, front and back, black ears, and a diamond shaped mark on the center of its forehead, with both its tails also containing a black pattern of sorts.

"Meow?"

"If you are fine, leave" Gaara said to the small beast before continued his original objective. He heard small pitter patters trailing behind him, his sand acting on its own encased around the feline, who was now sitting in the dome of sand, no fear in its eyes.

"Meow"

Was this feline defected in a way? Any sane animal would not even approach him, following their animal instincts at all times. To them he was the top of the food chain, feared by all else.

His sand retreated back into his Gourd. "Fine Cat, do what you want as long as you bring no harm"

The beige cat scrunched its nose, obviously not being liked called 'Cat'

Hmm had a name it knows itself…lost perhaps? But than how can this cat be lost in the dessert? This cat obviously does not reside in Suna. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Meow"

Holds intelligence…it isn't just a regular deformed cat…Gaara sighed. The feline took it upon itself to jump into Gaara's arms, he was taken aback. The cat nuzzled her head into his chest and began to get comfortable…in his arms…

Gaara stared at the cat with wide eyes, but returned to its normal no emotion state, and made his way back to Sunagakure.

At was roughly took about 15 minutes for Gaara to reach the gates of Suna, the beige cat still nestled into his arms.

"Ah…G-Gaara-Sama w-welcome back" stuttered a guard man at the Gate entrance.

Gaara nodded and continued on his way in.

"Was…G-Gaara-Sama holding a…cat?" said the guard to his partner who had been distracted at the moment.

"Huh? Your Crazy, the Sabaku no Gaara with a cat?"

"…Maybe your right"

"Heats probably getting to yah"

Reaching the Village of Sunagakure within the walls, Gaara's eyes roaming around the all so familiar village, "Welcome to Suna" he said than placed the cat down, and went on his way home.

Gaara reached his home entering through the front door, "Huh? Gaara Welcome back" Temari said as she looked to Gaara, he nodded, "Yes"

A 'Meow' can be heard from the other side of the door. "Is that a cat?" Temari asked as she walked passed Gaara and opened the door. Surely their was the two tailed feline looking up at temari and its tails both moved in the same motion.

"Well that's an adorable Cat, You know it Gaara?" _Two tails?_

"I found it 15 minutes off from Suna, It chose to follow…"

Temari than picked up said cat, "It FOLLOWED you?" Temari asked, she too knew the reaction animals had when they encountered Gaara…

"Yes, as I said" Gaara stated.

Temari smiled, "Well than maybe you should keep it, finally a pet that wont run away" she laughed, and handed her to Gaara.

"Temari…"

"You should name her" Temari said ignoring Gaara, she wanted the cat to stay, may be good for Gaara.

"She already has one…"Gaara stated as he looked down at the cat, Kirara just stared back and tilted her head.

"She does? How do you know?"

"She understands us"

"Does she? Here put her down" Temari grabbed her and placed her onto the ground, she than looked across the room, "Can you go grab me that scroll over there?" she asked as she pointed at the one she had been looking at earlier.

Kirara strided down to the scroll and picked it up in her mouth and sat back down at Temari's feet, scroll in mouth.

"Well…I'll be damned…hmm lets see how do we figure out her name…OH! I know!" Temari quickly left the room, Kirara with scroll still in her mouth came to Gaara, he bent down and retrieved the scroll from her.

Temari reentered the room, "This will only work if she can read though but it's a shot though, right?" Temaria asked as she placed an empty scroll on the ground and wrote down the letters of the Alphabet, with space between each one so that wouldn't make a mistake in which letter she chose, if she did so.

"Can you spell out your name?" Temari asked the cat again.

"Meow" she replied and began to choose the letters if her name….

KI

RA

RA

"Kirara" Gaara said not really asking but received a 'meow' from the Cat.

"She can read too…your one smart Cookie Kirara"

"Meow" As if agreeing, causing Temari to laugh. Quieting down Temari asked one more question, "Say Kirara, would you like to stay with us?"

Kirara 'Meowed' and rubbed her self against Gaara's leg than Temari's. Temari smiled wider, "Well there you go Gaara, you now have a pet, and with all pets comes responsibility, and I must say, she needs a bath, she's covered in sand."

* * *

**A/N: This is all I have for this story so far. I laughed at my self at first for doing this, but heh…the more I thought about it I liked it…heh heh…I have no idea where im going with this story :D**

**PS: I re-posted...again. To fix the alphabet. Sorry im not Knowledgeable about the jap. alphabet. **

**Review? Well only if you want too. i do like them tho...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Sorry for the long wait… **

Despite Temari saying Kirara was Gaara's, she found herself giving the feline a bath. What was meant as teasing actually got her worried, what if Kirara tried to scratch Gaara? That didn't leave a nice thought, it would be sad that their first pet were to be killed. To her surprise though Kirara had welcomed the water and didn't even react to Temari washing the sand off with soap. Temari sat back as she watched the cat cleanse herself in her own way in the soapy water. She was perfect for Gaara…

Temari created a makeshift bed out of a spare pillow for kirara, as she laid in her new bed in her new home kirara looked up to Temari. Temari just smiled and knelt down to pet her in the head, "Night…I hope you can tolerate my little brother" and with that she went off to bed. Kirara watched Temari leave, when she was gone, kirara stretched and looked around. This was her new home…with her New Family….this place…was different from her old home…yet it was oddly similar…and the youngest boy…also gave off a demonic vibe…it was comforting. Her eye lids slowly grew heavy and she was asleep. It wasn't long though when she opened her eyes.She heard movement on the roof. She got up off her 'bed' and made her way up stairs. (Where the three's rooms were). The oldest boy's room was closed but she could hear him sleeping inside, so she made her way toward the sisters, her door was open and like the boy, she was sleeping, and someone else's room was open but empty.

Gaara was sitting on the edge of the roof, legs crossed, overlooking Sunagakure. Everyone was in their homes nestled under blankets from the deserts cold night. He heard a scuffling behind him and he looked out. "…why are you out here…?" Kirara just mewed in response and turned to motion her to get off the room…he should be sleeping. Gaara sighed, they already got the premise that she was an intelligent cat, and he knew what she was referring. "I don't sleep" he responded and turned away from the cat. She tilted her head, an odd child wasn't he? She didn't leave; instead she ran up to sit next to Gaara, looked up at him and mewed. He spared another glance for the cat. She crept closer and began rubbing her head against his thigh and began to purr. Gaara was still for a moment until he raised his hand over kirara, he gently lowered till it was about one inch above her head, not sure if he should pet the little feline. Kirara took the initiative and pressed her head into his palm.

Gaara removed his hand from Kirara's head and rested it on his lap. He sighed, "There's a monster inside me". She replied to his 'odd' confession by lying in the small space he had between his legs and falling asleep.

When Kirara opened her eyes she was in her make shirt bed, and a bowl of tuna in front of her. She ate up the tuna that she was given and quickly pounced up the stairs to find her new humans. The boy's room's doors were left open but the girl's door was closed. Didn't matter really Kirara would be able to know if anyone was in her room or not. At this moment though, Temari was not in her room. The boys were gone as well. Kirara went back toward Kankuro's room for he had left his window open. Time for a proper look at her new home.

As she walked down the dirt paths, people would glance at her two tails but thought nothing much of them. She brought herself to what seemed to be a training area; it was quite familiar, the children that were using the area had been around the same age as Sango and Kohaku had been when they began their training. She sat herself down and caught the attention of one of the children. The young girl had squealed and picked up kirara. That squeal had then caught the attention of the other children who quickly swarmed her. She would've snapped for all the grabbing and rough petting but…truthfully she had missed the attention…but now she got her fill. Kirara tried to squirm but these kids were persistent, right when she felt herself about to snap, the children stopped moving and went quiet. Kirara sniffed at the air and quickly looked at the roof of a building. "It's Gaara…" one said. "The Monster" said another. "We should leave." A young male with dirty blonde hair, he had decided to be the leader and start to walk away, the others followed suit, with kirara. She quickly jumped out of the childs arms who gasped at her escape.

She landed between the group of children and the building Gaara was standing on. Gaara stared down on them than leapt away. He knows when he isn't wanted, and children certainly didn't want him around, let alone the adults themselves. The children had returned to the way they acted before and beckoned kirara to come over, when she avoided them. Kirara turned to look at them but did the opposite of what they wanted. She ran away. They would have given chase but…she had leapt onto the building themselves and went toward Gaara's direction.


End file.
